


High Energy

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Vacation [4]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: The Arroyos and Malcolm are on a ‘family’ vacation together and Gil is wishing he had half of Malcolm’s energy.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo
Series: Vacation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768588
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	High Energy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for the Get Your Words Out Yahtzee picture prompt of a wooded lake and the allbingo prompt of cabin.

“Watch your step,” Gil said. It was more he and Jackie who needed warning. Malcolm skittered across the rocky path like a mountain goat. Kids, they had all the confidence in the world sometimes. For a city boy, Malcolm had taken to the hike in the woods with enthusiasm, the same amount he brought to the other historic sites they’d seen.

“I’m good,” Malcolm assured him as Gil gave his hand to Jackie, leading her over the slick, flat stones.

Sunlight dappled down through the hardwoods and hemlocks. The setting’s beauty brightened all of them. Gil had always liked walking in Central Park but that was easy compared to this. At least there were other hikers in case something happened.

“He’s good. We’re the ones who’re going to die,” he whispered to Jackie who giggled. “And just remember this was your idea, my lovely Bronx lady. If we’re eaten by a mountain lion, I’m going to remind you of that every moment in heaven.”

“I like that you think you’re going to heaven, my naughty man.” She reached over, giving his goatee a gentle tug.

“I say taking a parental role over that boy guarantees me a spot in Paradise.” He pointed to Malcolm who tossed a look over his shoulder.

“What was that, Gil?” Malcolm made a face. “Ooo! I hear the water.” He raced up the hill at a pace that exhausted Gil just watching him.

“Slow down!” he called.

Malcolm splashed through a small feeder stream but finally came to a stop at the Lye Brook falls. Water cascaded down the grey stone, not nearly as wide as Gil expected but beautiful. Malcolm had his camera out taking pictures and insisted on taking one of Gil and Jackie in front of the falls. By the time they’d all been photographed, the true beauty and serenity of the place had settled in. They stayed for some time watching the water.

The trip back downhill felt more treacherous than going up. They were halfway down the spur trail when Malcolm paused, his face pinched. He stared around him frantically, and his hand trembled. Surprised by the sudden expression of fear, Gil put a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“I ….” Malcolm shook his head. “Suddenly I felt scared.”

“What’s scaring you, sweetie?” Jackie hugged him.

He snuggled into her embrace. “I don’t know…like a bad dream. Something scary about the woods.”

“There’s nothing scary here, kiddo, and we’re on our way out. We’re going to the lake. That’s good, right?” Gil said.

Malcolm nodded, calming. Jackie held his hand the rest of the way out of the woods. He was quiet, however as they drove to the lake and claimed their cabin, which was also surrounded by woods, turning red and gold in the early autumn. Malcolm remained shy, glued to their side as they walked to the beach in their swimsuits. Jackie had packed some waters and beach towels. He opened up once they waded into the water. Malcolm didn’t just love swimming, he swam like an otter. 

Eventually, he found some tween girls to talk to. Suddenly he didn’t know Gil and Jackie anymore. Gil sat on the beach towel, keeping a distant eye on him. “Now, that’s normal. That’s what he needs!”

Jacki grinned. “Agreed but you do know Jessica is going to make _you_ do the sex talk with him.”

Panic washed over him. “You’re a nurse. You can do it.”

“No way buddy. I don’t have one of those out of control appendages. I don’t know what it’s like to be a boy. You’re on your own.” Jackie pushed him.

“Jessica is on her own, you mean,” he replied, turning his gaze back to Malcolm and the young girls. He was not looking forward to that talk down the road.

XXX

Gil rested on the porch swing of their cabin with his arm draped around Jackie. They both nursed beers listening to Malcolm telling his mother all about the last two days on speakerphone.

“The Old First Church was really cool, Mom! It’s old, not as old as castles where you are but is Revolutionary war old. It was built by someone named Lavius, that name’s even dumber than Ainsley.”

“Malcolm Whitly, your sister’s name isn’t dumb!” Jessica scolded.

“Uh-huh! I saw Robert Frost’s grave in the church’s creepy old graveyard! We saw the Bennington Battle monument and from the top you can see into Massachusetts and New York. We went to Hildene, Robert Lincoln’s home. It’s big and beautiful, and I wish we had land like that! The gardens were beautiful, and Jackie took so many pictures! They had a goat farm, and we bought some chevre. Gil said I wouldn’t like it but he was wrong. It was yummy! Today we saw a waterfall and I went swimming in a lake and now we have a cool cabin. I met some girls!”

“Sweetie, slow down. That’s all wonderful but you need to take a breath.”

“If I do, how can I fit it all in?” Malcolm demanded to know.

“We have time. Put Gil back on.”

Malcolm surrendered the phone, and Gil thumbed it off speaker. 

“So, did you give him nothing but Pixy Stix and Kool-Aid today?”

Gil snorted. “Apparently.” 

“Regret not taking the valium?”

He laughed. “Maybe. He’s good, Jess.” Gil smiled at Malcom, meaning every word of it. “He’s having fun. You should see him.”

“I will in pictures. Give him a hug for me.”

Gil did happily.

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of the sites in this series, they're real. You can visit Lye Brook Falls, [ The Old First Church](http://oldfirstchurchbenn.org/), [ The Bennington Battle Monument](https://benningtonbattlemonument.com/) & [ Hildene](https://hildene.org/) and while not named their lake cabin is based on Emerald Lake, VT.


End file.
